You and I
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Red wondered what it would be like to stop wondering. Special. One-shot.


I've started re-reading the Pokemon manga and I just love Special shipping so much. I think Frantic shipping is a close second. I just started the Diamond and Pearl arc so maybe I'll make more fics later!

Anyway I'm sorry I haven't really updated anything else but I'm going some sort of Pokemon faze.

**I don't own anything!**

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had really been a long time.

The air in Viridian City was as clear as ever. Red stretched his arms out as he took another large breath. He looked around town while walking. At eighteen, the large buildings that used to tower over him when he was eleven seemed much smaller than he remembered. He kept checking his watch. He had showed up a bit early.

Suddenly, his Pikachu that had been trotting along with him perked up. He looked around, ears twitching.

"What is it?" Red asked his companion

His Pikachu didn't bother responding in any way and instead began sprinting away. Red quickly began jogging after his Pokemon. Past the buildings and closer to Viridian Forest, the duo made it to a small clearing. Red stopped to catch his breath and took a moment to look around.

The sound of his Pikachu's cries suddenly doubled and Red realized the real reason why his Pokemon had run so fast. He looked up toward his Pikachu and a brilliant flash of gold immediately caught his attention.

"Yellow."

He knew she wouldn't have been able to hear him from that distance, but she still looked up and locked eyes with him. A smile spread on her face and Red wondered if she was always that bright.

She called out his name and jogged toward him. They exchanged their greetings and Red noticed her obvious change of clothes. Her usual pants and tunic combination was exchanged for a yellow skirt and a plain white v-neck. Red wondered when she had grown out of her old clothes. Mostly, he wondered when she had grown so much.

There was no way anyone could mistake her for a boy anymore.

After getting their companions' attention, they began walking back to Viridian City. They wandered the city with no real purpose. They had been talking to each other regularly and Yellow's visit to Viridian City coincided with Red's day off from his duties as Kanto Champion. Naturally, the two planned to meet and catch up.

They managed to find a bench in a small park to rest. They caught each other up on the statuses of their fellow Dex Holders. Yellow told him about how she and her uncle were traveling around Kanto. Red told her that the amount of challengers seemed to be increasing and that he wouldn't be surprised if he was dethroned sometime soon.

Yellow giggled, "There's no way you'll be defeated. You're the best battler I have ever seen."

Red wondered if she had ever complimented him before and if his heart beat as fast as it was.

They continued their talk until they ran out of things to catch up on. They soon found themselves enveloped in a warm and comfortable silence. The wind blew, from a distance the bustle of the small city could be heard, and their Pikachu and Pichu were happily chattering away. Red stole a glance out of the corner of his eye to look at Yellow.

She had her eyes closed and her face toward the sky. A small smile was painted on her face. The wind blew her long ponytail and Red wondered if she was listening. Maybe to the near-by trees, or maybe to their Pokemon. Red wondered if she looked his beautiful to anyone else.

The thought worried him a bit more than he thought it would.

A stomach growling broke the peaceful silence. Red blushed and scratched the back of his neck, apologizing. Yellow laughed and stood up from her spot on the bench.

"It has gotten a bit late hasn't it? Should we go get lunch?"

Red happily agreed and they started toward the downtown area of the city. They discussed where they could eat. Familiar buildings passed them and they found themselves reminiscing. As they walked, Red couldn't help but notice how close they were. Their shoulders would brush by every so often.

Red wondered how Yellow would respond if he reached out and grabbed her hand. He blinked at the thought. Where had that come from? He couldn't continue the thought process however since the pair had reached their diner of choice.

A waitress came around as soon as they situated themselves inside. "And what can I get this lovely couple today?"

Yellow completely froze at the word 'couple'; her face became ablaze with red. Red wondered if she realized that the color looked great on her.

Before Yellow could stutter out a correction, Red began ordering his food. When the happy waitress turned her attention to the younger girl, Yellow could do nothing but also give her order. Red smiled as he watched Yellow stutter out her order, her blush still clearly evident. Even after the waitress left, Red continued to watch Yellow who was busying herself by fiddling with her napkin. For some reason, Red just didn't want to hear Yellow deny the idea of them as a couple.

The food was quickly served and the whole fiasco was semi-forgotten. Yellow was still a bit flustered and would stutter every so often while talking to Red. Red could only suppress a wide grin at the fact that Yellow was so effected by him.

Red wondered if she always got like this when she thought of him.

He found himself wishing that she think of him often.

The food was finished and the pair went to the front counter to pay. Yellow began pulling her wallet out of a small backpack she carried with her. Red took the opportunity to quickly slip out his wallet and pay for the both of them.

"Wait! I can pay for myself," Yellow called out when she noticed what Red was doing.

Red shook his head, "Too late. Just let me pay." He grabbed the receipt from the waitress and turned back to Yellow. Her cheeks were a bit puffed in annoyance and Red let out a small laugh. Patting the top of her head, he led her back outside.

Red wondered if her hair was always that soft.

Again, they were back to talking as they wandered the town.

"Where are you and your uncle going next? "

Yellow tapped her chin, "I think he said he wanted to go to Lavender Town."

Red was quiet for a moment, "Do you think you'll start traveling by yourself again. You know, like before?"

The question surprised Yellow. She thought about it for a second and then smiled, "My uncle is the only family I have, so I want to stay with him for a while. But, I have to admit, it was fun traveling on my own."

They found themselves leaving the town and going toward Viridian Forest. They reached the same clearing where they had met up a few hours prior.

"Well, just come visit me," Red said, turning to smile at Yellow.

She blushed a bit and looked down at her feet, "Of course."

Silence enveloped both of them as they stood in the clearing, facing each other. Finally, Yellow looked up and they were staring at each other.

Red wondered if this was the right time.

"Yellow," he started.

"Yes?" she answered a bit too quickly for her tastes.

"Can I... I mean, can you... Can we," Red wondered if he had ever been this nervous in his life, "Can we... see each other more often?"

That was definitely not what we wanted to ask.

"Oh," Yellow blinked, "o-of course. I'll try and to visit whenever Uncle and I are in the area."

That wasn't what Red meant.

Red wondered what she would say if he told her the truth.

Red wondered when he had begun feeling this much for the blonde girl.

Red wondered if she could be with someone with so much responsibility.

Red wondered...

He wondered...

What it would be like to stop wondering.

Red leaned down and kissed Yellow gently on the lips.

He supposed he'd just have to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had a different ending planned out, but this one-shot has been resting on my laptop for so long that I couldn't remember it... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed. I love this couple to death and they seriously need more fics.

I CAN'T WAIT FOR X AND Y! ksfbhuvfdhkfbvsdf

Until next time~


End file.
